A Past Long Forgotten
by CSIchick258
Summary: We don't know anything about Ryan's family. So what happens when he leaves a crime scene and the team see him with a mysterious british teenager. Soon his whole past starts to be unravelled…..
1. A Past Long Forgotten

Disclaimer: blah…blah…I own nothing and so on……it belongs to cbs……..

This story is dedicated to my friends! I luv ya!

We don't know anything about Ryan's family. So what happens when he leaves a crime scene and the team see him with a mysterious british teenager. Soon his whole past starts to be unravelled…..

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSAMIAMI

"Did H tell you anything about the scene?" Eric Delko asked Ryan Wolfe as they walked up to the large house in the gables. They had been called in at 4am and neither were particularly happy.

"No, he just said that everyone was gonna be there and it was a big, gruesome scene," replied Ryan. He saw the girls and decided to ask them if they knew anything about this mystery crime scene. As they walked up, the boys welcomed them with a grin and a quick hello. "Hey Calleigh, do you know anything about the scene? Ryan asked the blonde southerner.

"Not a word. Just to get here ASAP. What about you Natalia?" Calleigh asked the young woman standing beside her, The lab had mostly forgiven her for the mole incident, but there was still a detectable sharpness in Calliegh's voice.

"No. Like you said Horatio just said get here quickly and be prepared." The four started walking towards the house where they saw Horatio talking to Detective Tripp. There was something about the way they were standing and their faces that brought about an uneasiness amongst the CSI's.

"So," Natalia asked the two men, "what have we got?"

The red-headed liutenant just looked up at them and asid, "follow me." With that he led the four into the house, up the stairs and to the end of a long corridor. "Alexx is already here. You might want to prepare yourselves." He opened the door and led his fellow CSI's into the room.

It was a baby's room. The walls painted yellow, making it clear that the parents had painted it before they knew the gender. There was a crib in the corner with a mobile over head. Everything would have looked so serene if it were not for the blood all over the walls and the dead woman lying on the floor. The shock was visible on the faces of all the CSI's, but one in particular was especially shocked. The CSI's all enterd the room and Eric said, "Okay Alexx, what have we got?"

The ME looked up at him, the solemness clearly evident in her eyes. "Looks like a suicide. Poor baby has a knife in her hand and her wrists are slit. Her one year old daughter was found in here crying when the husband found the body."

"Oh my god!" said Calleigh in a very quiet voice. "Lets just get the room and the baby processed." Three of the people standing in the door moved to process the room, but one just stood there, as pale as a ghost. "Ryan, are you okay?" she asked, looking worriedly at the young man. All pairs of eyes turned to look at Ryan.

"I…I…I can't be here. I…have t-to leave now." With that he dropped his kit and ran from the room. The four team members left in the room looked at each other, and then quickly got up and ran after Ryan. By the time they got outside, Ryan was getting into his Hummer. They called his name, but he ignored them and simply drove off.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Boston PD

Disclaimer: like last time…blah…I own nothing (wish I did)

Chapter 2: Boston PD

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

After the remaining CSI's had processed the crime scene, they all drove back to the lab. Eric had to go with Horatio as Ryan had taken his hummer. Although none of them said anything, they were all wondering the same thing. What was going on with Ryan Wolfe? They had been to many suspected suicide cases before, and he had never acted the way he did.

Once back in the lab, they all went off their separate ways. Each to process their own pieces of evidence. It wasn't for a few hours, after they had finished with the evidence that they found they had to talk about the incident. They were all in the break room except for Alexx. Natalia decided to call her and tell her to meet them in the break room. After a few minutes of waiting, she arrived, along with the autopsy report.

"Hey guys. COD has been confirmed as exanguination," said the ME. The concern for Ryan was clearly evident in her eyes, although she said nothing about it.

"I only found her blood and prints on the knife. Suicide," said Eric. His voice was sharp and unreadable.

"Okay, thank you. But that wasn't the reason that I asked you all to meet here," replied Horatio. He was standing in the corner of the room, as always, his face a mask. The team all looked at each other, all knowing the reason that they were there. Calleigh decided that she would speak first.

"Let's start with the basics," started Calleigh. Treating like a crime scene in its self. "Ryan arrived at the crime scene with Eric. Was anything wrong with him in the car?"

The Cuban answered, "no, he was acting normally. You know, typical Wolfe."

"Right," Calleigh continued. "That must mean that the scene was what caused him to run. But why this scene? He's seen stuff like that dozens of times before. What was so scary about this particular scene?"

"Who knows," said Horatio. "I had a look at his file. Nothing seems out or the ordinary. His parents are deceased. He has a large family. Six older sisters and one younger. He has an uncle and a niece here in Miami but no relatives in Boston. Natalia, have you managed to get a hold of him?"

Natalia, who had been trying to reach Ryan on his cell phone for the past ten minutes said, "no, I think he's turned it off. He obviously doesn't want anyone to talk to him."

"Right, that leaves us with one option" stated Horatio. Four pairs of eyes all turned to look at him with a questioning glance. "I will call Boston P.D. That's where Mr Wolfe is from, so they night have other files on him that we don't have access to."

With that, he left the room, and went to call Boston Police Department.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Please click that little button down there and review.


	3. Asking Wolfe

I can't be bothered to disclaim anymore as we all know I own nothing.

I'm glad people are finally reviewing. I'd like to know what you think his secret is.

I'll give you a hint. It has nothing to do with the vic, but with the scene. Ooh…….

Chapter 3: Asking Wolfe

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

It had been two days since the' incident', as the team liked to call it. Ryan had requested emergency leave, but his excuse was personal problems. Although Horatio was not happy with this excuse, it was good enough for everyone else. He wanted to know what was going on with his young CSI.

The team were all at a crime scene at Daytona Beach. Their vic was a young college student who had five vodka bottles surrounding his body. They were all working in silence as they did not know what to talk about. Alexx was with the body, Eric was with Horatio and Tripp talking to the people who found the body, Natalia was taking pictures and Calleigh was processing the area around the body. When Tripp, Horatio and Eric had finished they went back to the rest of the group.

"Mr and Mrs Jaimeson said that they had heard a lot of commotion here on the beach and seen a large group of people drinking and dancing around a fire. They came out for their morning walk on the beach and Mrs Jaimeson tripped over the body," said Tripp. Pointing to the couple standing a few metres away. The team were digesting this information when they heard a familiar voice.

"You really scare me sometimes Lex," said the voice of none other than Ryan Wolfe. He was walking the beach with his shoulder round a young girl who looked no older than 15. She was a spitting image of Ryan. With waist length brown hair and bright green eyes she was like a mini-female Ryan.

"Hey, you're qone to talk. O Mighty King of Injuries," replied the girl with a laugh. The team all detected that she hada british accent and wondered why. The two continued their bantering while walking along the beach.

Suddenly Eric shouted out, "Hey Wolfe!" Ryan looked up, startled to see his entire team getting up and walking towards him. _Oh no, _Ryan thought. He looked down at the younggirl beside him. She was looking up at him with a puzzled look in her eyes. During this time, the team had reached him and were now standing infront of him in a line expectedly.

"What's going on Ry?" asked the young girl. "Who are they?" She looked between Ryan and the team, completely confused.

"Miss, my name's Horatio Caine. This is Frank Tripp, Alexx Woods, Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista," Horatio said, pointing to each person as he said their name. A look of rememberance and recognition passed across the young girl's face.

"Oh, you're Ryan's co-workers. I'm Alexa, his little sister," said the young girl. Her accent was heavily british. But, by the way she said certain words, the team could tell it had once been american. "Ryan's told me about you."

"What do you want?!" Ryan yelled at the team. They all jumbed back slightly. Surprised at his sudden outburst. In the long time they had known him, they had never seen him like this.

"What's going on with you Ryan?" asked Natali in a calm voice. "You left a crime scene and you've taken emergency leave. We just wanna know what's wrong. We're your friends."

Ryan just stared at them till he finally said, "none of you are my friends." With that he stormed off towards the sidewalk. The team let out a dejected sigh but were broken out of their reverie when the young girl, who they know knew as Alexa, spoke.

"You have no idea what's going on. You would never understand even if you did." Alexa then ran after her brother. The team looked at each other and headed towards their hummers.

Once back at the crime lab, an officer called Horatio over and gave him a file. He said thank you and walked back to the team. He told them ist was from Boston P.D. They all followed him to the break room, wanting to know what was in the file. They sat down on the chairs as Horatio looked at the file.

Their bosses normally masked face paled and he said, "oh my god!"

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

WOW! What's in the file? All will be revealed in the next chapter. I just hope you like it (crosses fingers)

Push the button below and let me know!


	4. The Horrible Truth

Dislaimer: the usual not owning stuff ….stuff….

I will finally reveal my story. I had it floating arounfd in my head for awhile. It's probably not true but oh well. Don't like, s'ok.

Chapter 4: The Horrible Truth

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

_Their bosses normally masked face plaed and he said, "oh my god!"_

All eyes were on Horatio as he appeared to be reading over the file again and again. There was a look of pure horror in his eyes. "I was wondering what was wrong with Mr Wolfe. But I never expected that," he said look at the expectant faces looking up at him.

"What?! Never expected what?!" asked Alexx impatiently. She wanted to know what was going on with her baby. The others all nodded in suspense.

"I thought that maybe he ran because he knew the victim. It wasn't. It was because he knew the scene," said Horatio. Confusion passed over the faces of the other people in the room. All of them looking at him in a 'what are you talking about' way. Horatio knew he had to tell them what was in the file, he just didn't know how. He took a deep breath and began. "When Mr Wolfe was fifteen, his little sister, Alexa, was born. They were a large family but they were happy. A year later, when he was sixteen, he went to Alexa's room to check on her. He found his mother lying dead on the floor. A knife in her hand, slit wrists, and blood all over the walls. It was later found that she had committed suicide. She was suffering from Post Natal Depression. She decided to kill herself infront of the person responsible, Alexa." Horatio stopped and look up at his team, his 'family'. The look of horror that they had seen in him, was now in them. Ryan had always been slightly distant, but they had never suspected that would be why. He decided to hand out pictures of the crime scene to the team. It was like an exact replica of the scene they had investigated just two days before.

"Oh Wolfe," said Eric with a dejected sigh. "Why didn't you tell us." Everyone else simply nodded. "What happened afterwards H?" he asked his boss. Horatio opened the file and read on before speaking again.

"Mr Wolfe's older sister had either gone through or were in college. Ryan and Alexa stayed with their father. He died of leukeamia when Ryan was twenty. His little sister went into foster care and a year later, she and her foster parents moved to England." After Horatio's litle speech, the team just sat in silence. Digesting the information their boss had just told them.

Suddenly, Natalia got up. She got to the door and looked back at the others. She said, "I don't know about you guys but…I'm gonna go see Ryan. We need to tell him that we know and…that we care about him. So," she looked round at the faces, "you guys coming?"

Every person in the room got up and walked outside to their hummers. Calleigh had gotten Ryan's address from his file on the way out and was now directing Horatio towards it. With the others following close behind.

It was time to talk to Wolfe.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Did you like it?! Please tell me!


	5. Confronting Ryan

I had mixed reactions bout the last chapter. Like I said it is probably nowhere near the truth buut it was just in my head.

Chapter 5: Confronting Ryan

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

The team arrived at Ryan's and were taken aback by what they saw. It was a large house made from glass. It had a driveway and what looked to them like a pool in the backyard. When they'd finished talking to him about his mother, they'd talk to him about how he could afford THAT house on a CSI salary.

They walked up to the door and Calleigh tentatively knocked on the door. After about a minute, a very tired looking Ryan opened the door. His hair was all mussed up and he was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. He wasn't surprised to see them. He was furious to see them. He was about to slam the door shut when Eric put his hand out to stop it from shutting and said, "we know about your mother."

Ryan slowly openedthe door again and said, "how?"

"Well you didn't tell us," replied a slightly annoyed Natalia. "We found out from a file we requested from Boston P.D." she had calmed down a bit now and was looking at him with pleading eyes. He knew thwy would want to talk about it so he decided to get it over and done with.

"Come in," he muttered very unenthusiastically. He opened the door wider so they could get through ans shut it behind them. He walked past them into the living room. "Do you want anything?" They shook their heads and went to sit on the couches. They were silent for a few minutes, none of them knowing how to start. Horatio decided to be the first to say somathing.

"Look…Ryan," began Horatio. Ryan knew it was serious, H never clled him by him by his first name. "As we've already told you, we read the file. But, we only know the basic details. We were hoping you and Alexa could tell us more. Where is she by the way?"

"She's out with my a….friend of mine," replied Ryan, an obvious tightness in his voice. "She wouldn't be able to help anyway. She was only one at the time, she doesn't remember anything."

"Then you tell us sweetie…please?" asked Alexx. Ryan could help but smile at her. She had become a surrogate mother to him over the years.

Ryan took a deep breath and began. "My dad and I were playing football in the backyard. I had a really important game the next day and we were supposed to be preparing. We were actually just mucking about," Ryan added a dry chuckle. He had loved his time in high school. He had been a jock and one of the most popular kids in school. "My mom had said that she'd wanted to check on Lex and went inside. About half an hour later, my mom still hadn't come out so I decided to go and check myself. When I got up to Lex's room, I found my mother exactly the same way as that women from the scene a few days ago. You know , the one I ran away from," he said sheepishly. The others just gave him a light smile. They couldn't understand what had happened, but they did understand that it was diffucult. "Lex was covered in blood! I just ran out the room to get dad and I called 911." He finished close to tears. His head in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell us Wol…Ryan?" asked Eric. Ryan just looked up at them, tears in his eyes. It hurt them to see the strong man they knew be reduced to this.

"I…I …I don't know. I found it hard to trust people after that." Ryan replied, calming down a bit and going down almost to a whisper.

"At least you told us now," said Eric warmly. "Now, what about this house?"

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

I need to know if you think Ryan should be living with his girlfriend. Tell me your opinions please!


	6. Revelations

Thanks for answering my question. Ryan will have a girlfriend but will not be living with her. There's a twist with the house as well

This is for to my dedicated fans. Lol ;)

Chapter 6: Revelations

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

The team had been at Ryan's house for about an hour. They had been badgering him for an answer about it, but he wasn't moving. They were still continuing their barrage of questions though.

"Come on Wolfe," Eric pleaded. "How on earth can you afford a house like this?" The others al looked at him and could tell he was giving up. Ryan just looked at the stares and sighed in defeat.

"Fine…you win. The truth is…the house isn't mine." He answered whilst staring at the ground. He looked up and saw several very confused faces. Before he could say anymore, the front door opened.

"Ry, we're home!" shouted Alexa. Her british accent echoing through the halls. Suddenly two dogs came running in and started jumping up and licking Ryan. The team noticed that one of the dogs, a Collie, only had three legs. The other, a German Shepherd, seemed to be fine. Except for a faintly scar on his back. Ryan just tickled the dogs and smiled at them. Soon, Alexa entered the room, with a young woman following close behind. "Next time Ry, walk your own dogs." She finished abruptly when she saw the team sitting there. They weren't interested in her however. They were staring intently at the woman behind her. She had red hair and green eyes. She was about 5" 6in and quite beautiful. She was not phased whatsoever by the team and went and kissed Ryan on the cheek. She sat down next to him and he just looked at her.

"Guys, this is Nikki Sinkton. She's my girlfriend and this" looking round "is her house," said Ryan proudly. "She's a doctor at the hospital." The team now realised why the house was so nice. Horatio introduced the team to her and she nodded in reply.

Alexa, who was very confused as to why the team were there, asked ryan, "um…bro? What are they doing here?"

"They found out about mom and came to talk to me about it. They must have got Nikki's address instead of mine and came here." Ryan finished, looking around.

"Oh." Now that they knew about her mom she thought she'd apologise. "Guys I'm sorry for what I said on the beach. I didn't really mean it. It's obvious you really care for Ryan." The team nodded in acceptance of her apology. They decided to leave it in the past and carry on. They were silent for a minute until Nikki broke the silence.

"Seeing as you're here Detectives, how about some chinese?"

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

I know it's shorter, but I need to go to netball training.

I need your help again. (I'm not a bad writer, I just like my readers to be involved) I can't think how to end the story. All ideas are welcome. Even if you think it's good to end it now.

Tell me by pressing the button down there


End file.
